


[Podfic] A Soft Touch

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Body Hair, Body Worship, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: sabinelagrande's summary:Aziraphale's already had dinner. Crowley gets a snack.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] A Soft Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Soft Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655981) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



> I was in desperate need for some body positivity tody, so I treated myself (outside of my actual recording schedule) with this little piece. Thanks to sabinelagrande not only for writing this beautiful little piece, but also for the blanket permission to record fic! <3

**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8v12hm33xg9f48h/GO_A_Soft_Touch.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)  
**Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
